The present invention relates to methods for molding a photosensitive composition. The molding methods include molding into a sheet-shape, laminating and sandwiching material between films.
Although there are various methods for molding plastic, the object of the invention is to improve the above-mentioned three methods. In the following, these methods are described in separated paragraphs.